


Ironic

by Tasyfa



Series: I Ain't Drunk, I'm Amazed [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Guerin cares about the environment, Guerin is a little shit, do not copy to other sites, guerinweek19, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael makes crop circles.





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: September 17, 2019  
Fic prompt: Welcome to the Party  
Edit/art/video prompt: Humor  
Song prompt: “Evil” Shovels & Rope  
Visual Prompt: [Michael lifting the keys from inside the drunk tank]
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> Kicking off MG Week with a drabble. Coming up for the rest of the week: more drabbles, free verse, a pair of lost decade fics, and a whole lotta attitude. ;D
> 
> Collection title taken from the Walker Hayes song, "You Broke Up With Me". Fic title, well, that'll be obvious after reading! Enjoy.  
~~ Tas

The thing about doing it with the Chevy was, it could leave marks. Michael didn't want to subject his baby to possible scratches and dents.

Plus, driving around like that would use a lot of gas. Way too expensive.

Instead, he lounged in the bed of his green beauty, water bottle at hand refilled with a mix of tequila and acetone, and he created art under the stars with his mind. The sweep of invisible machinery flattening the crops in tight circles, truck-width avenues linking the shapes in a truly random pattern.

Fucking with people in a clean, Earth-friendly way.


End file.
